Thief of Thieves
Thief of Thieves is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Thief of Thieves #42: 14 Nov 2018 Current Issue :Thief of Thieves #43: 26 Jun 2019 Next Issue :none Status Final issue was #43. Characters Main Characters: *'Conrad Paulson/Redmond' - Master thief who quit the game, but the game won't quit him. *'Augusus Paulson' - Conrad's son. The reason the game won't quit him. Allies *'Celia' - Redmond's assisstant. Enemies *'Agent Cohen' - the FBI agent who is in hot pursuit Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Thief of Thieves #43 Thief of Thieves #42 Thief of Thieves #41 Thief of Thieves #40 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Thief of Thieves, vol. 1: I Quit' - Collects #1-7. "Conrad Paulson lives a secret double-life as master thief Redmond. There is nothing he can't steal, nothing he can't have... except for the life he left behind. Now with a grown son he hardly knows, and an ex-wife he never stopped loving, Conrad must try to piece together what's left of his life, before the FBI finally catch up to him... but it appears they are the least of his worries." - - *'Thief of Thieves, vol. 2: Help Me' - Collects #8-13. "Conrad Paulson lives a secret double-life as master thief Redmond. There is nothing he can't steal, nothing he can't have... except for the life he left behind. But when his big heist doesn't go as planned... the aftermath shows that every action has an equal - and equally violent - reaction. " - - *'Thief of Thieves, vol. 3: Venice' - Collects #14-19. "Conrad Paulson lives a secret double life as master thief Redmond. There is nothing he can’t steal, nothing he can’t have...except for the life he left behind. Now it’s go time for his Venice heist" - - *'Thief of Thieves, vol. 4: The Hit List' - Collects #20-25. "Conrad may have pulled off his last heist, but not without making some new enemies. Is anyone in his life safe?" - - *'Thief of Thieves, vol. 5: Take Me' - Collects #26-31. "There’s a new thief of thieves in town—and they’re using the Redmond name to pull heists. Will stealing Conrad’s legacy be enough to pull the master thief out of retirement?" - *'Thief of Thieves, vol. 6: Gold Rush' - Collects #32-37. "Conrad Paulson has been the undisputed thief of thieves throughout the world… until now. But who are his rivals? And does he have what it takes to outfox them in his most thrilling heist yet?" - *'Thief of Thieves, vol. 7: Closure' - Collects #38-43. "Conrad Paulson is dead-or is he? What does a notorious Russian prison have to do with the master thief known as Redmond?" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Robert Kirkman. Writer (#1-7): Nick Spencer. Writer (#8-13): James Asmus. Writer (#14-37): Andy Diggle. Writer (#38-43): Brett Lewis. Artist/Creator/Covers: Shawn Martinbrough. Publishing History First published in 2012. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 20 Jun 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/robert-kirkman-thief-of-thieves-invincible.html Kirkman's Other Stuff: Writer Talks Thief, Invincible] Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Crime